The Woman in Pink
'"The Woman in Pink" '''is the third episode of ''Renaissance, the sixth season, and the 123rd episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on December 28, 2014. In the episode, Deeba, Simon, and Blake undergo their first series of training in the Library. Anna suffers a flashback to the fatal day Nutty died. The Episode THE LIBRARY "It's so good to see you survived," Koala said, hugging Anna. She winked. "Nice acting by the way." "You especially!" Anna said, "Marie," she faked, "Marie, come out. We only want to bomb you." Koala laughed. She pointed upward. "That is quite a spectacle." "Sure is!" Anna said. Koala turned to the new recruits. "It's really great to finally meet you three! Especially you, Deeba. Your grandmother spoke so wonderfully of you." Deeba smiled. "And Blake! The protector!" Koala announced. She turned to Simon. "And the assassin." Simon frowned. Koala laughed. "I'm kidding! So! Put your things over there by the stairs. The bedrooms are on the upper level." "We don't have any things," Deeba said, "We left immediately." Koala turned to the Mailman. "You didn't think they would need clothes?" "We have clothes," Spencer said. Koala sighed. "Sure. Alright, then. Dinner first. Then, training!" "Training?" Blake asked. "Well, sure!" Koala said, "You can't expect us to just let you waltz out there to fight the Necromancer!" "It's painless," Spencer assured, "It's not like Dauntless training." "Dauntless what?" Simon said. "Hush hush," Koala said, "This way." She led the way to a table filled with food. "I'm sure you're hungry. Everyone sit and dig in." GALLIFREY ESTATE TWENTY YEARS AGO "We have a problem," Grant said. Nutty rubbed his head. "What is it?" Grant sat across from his friend. "Sal and Terry. They were arrested this morning." Nutty dropped his pen. "They were WHAT?" "Arrested," Grant repeated sadly, "They got drunk and drove. A lot. Everywhere. Bottom line, they broke their peace promise." Nutty sighed. "We don't have any more backups. Operation Blele is going to fail." "Nonsense!" Grant said, "Gallifreyan said she has a few suggestions." "Have you heard them?" Nutty asked. Grant blinked. "Yeah." "Great," Nutty said, "What are they?" "Your children." Nutty coughed loudly, almost choking. He waved his hand. "No way." Grant smiled. "Your children are perfect candidates for this! They follow you in every way! And they both want to help; they really do." "No," Nutty said, "Junior and Valerie are not ready for something like this." "Yes they are," Grant insisted. He smiled again. "Trust me." Nutty thought for a moment. "If I ask them," Nutty said, "and they say yes, I'll let them partake in Blele." "FABULOUS!" Grant exclaimed. He hurried into the hallway. "Come on in!" he said. Nutty watched in shock as his twin children came in. Valerie and Junior grinned. "Hi, kids," Nutty said, moving around the table, "Do you.." "Yes," Valerie said. "Absolutely!" Junior said. Nutty bit his lip. Crud. "Yay!" Grant said, "Then it's all settled! I'll tell Anna to tell the others. We have our five!" THE LIBRARY PRESENT DAY "Alright," Koala said, "I'm going to split the three of you up into two groups. Our first stage of training is history and intel. It's easy. Simon and Deeba, why don't you go with Anna; get better acquainted. Spencer and I will take the cute one." Blake blushed. Deeba giggled. "I'm the cute one?" Blake asked. He had never thought of himself as particularly attractive. "Yes," Koala said, winking. She's like twenty years my senior! Blake thought. "Is that a good idea?" Blake said quickly, "I mean, Deeba and I have been together all our lives. We only just met Simon." Simon lowered his eyebrows. "I'm not going to hurt her," he said haughtily. "Awww," Spencer said teasingly, grabbing Blake's shoulders, "Don't worry. Anna will be third-wheeling with them." Anna laughed; Blake blushed. Blake watched sadly as Deeba was led away. Why did they have to split them up? "Hey!" Koala said, snapping in his face. Blake focused. "Right then," Koala said, "Intel..." "Blele was a codeword for the Operation," Anna said, pacing in front of Simon and Deeba, "covert as always. Now that three of our members are dead, we have disbanded the envelope strategy of communication. You know, with the wheel and all that. After all, there aren't too many people to communicate with anymore. Death...it's sudden." Anna looked at the portrait of Nutty hanging on the wall. She sighed. ESPLANADE THE DAY OF PRESIDENT NUTTY'S ASSASSINATION "Who else is riding with me in the motorcade?" Nutty asked. "The Secretary of Main Street and his wife," his secretary, Ilene, said, "two secret service agents, and...well..." "What?" Nutty demanded. "It says there will be a woman next to you, but there is no name. I have this picture, however." Ilene showed Nutty the picture. He lifted his eyebrows. "Oh. Okay. Ah, there she is!" Ilene followed Nutty's gaze. A woman wearing a carnation pink suit was making her way across the plaza. She moved in stunning form, without any hesitation. She fixed the matching pink hat on her head and removed her pink gloves. Her pink heels clicked as she approached the President. "Hello," Nutty said, extending his hand, "I'm the President." As if she needed that introduction. The woman shook it. "Your suit is amazing!" Ilene said breathlessly, "Is it Versace?" "Chanel," the woman corrected, "Very Camelot, no?" Ilene just blushed and hurried away. "Walk with me," Nutty said, offering the woman his arm. She took it. "Good to see you again, Nutty," Anna said. Nutty sighed and smiled. "I'm assuming everything has worked out?" "Yes," Anna said, "Blele is on schedule. It is fully functional." "Fantastic," Nutty said, trying to be excited. He just always wished it could have been everyone. Not five strangers. Anna seemed to read his mind. "Your children are not strangers," she said, "They follow your legacy." "I know," Nutty said. He straightened, "Why are you here?" "Our final update," Anna said, "I was told to deliver the news in person." "And after that, I'll never hear from you again," Nutty said. Anna shook her head. "No, no, of course not. Your children will remain in constant contact. After all, no one is to suspect anything. Me not so much. I've never met you." "You're riding with me in the motorcade!" Nutty said, "You're on the schedule." "What?" Anna said, "I shouldn't be. I was just going to give you the update and be on my way." "Mr. President," the Head of Security said, "It's time to go." Nutty nodded and led his Carnation Woman to the open-topped limousine. He situated himself in the traditional back right corner of the car. Anna sat next to him, hesitant. In the middle row, the Secretary of Main Street and his wife. The car pulled forward. TOWN SQUARE "The update," Nutty said, "Give it to me." Anna began. She spoke of their new headquarters, their system of correspondence, and their symbol. "A wheel?" Nutty said with a slight laugh, "Who came up with that one?" "Our leader," Anna said. "You have a leader?" Nutty said, smiling, "That's great! They picked you, I assume?" "No," Anna said, "Valerie." Nutty stared at the crowd, away from Anna. They WHAT? Grant promised that his children would not assume any leadership roles. "So you approve of our decision?" Anna asked. Nutty looked at her. He didn't like the expression on her face. "No." Anna grabbed his hand and smiled. "Appreciate it." Nutty retrieved his hand. He looked away from Anna. He tapped the Secretary of Main Street. "Please tell the driver to go faster." The Secretary frowned. "But Mr. President! The people are jubilant!" Nutty sighed. He inched away from Anna. MAIN STREET "Nutty..." Anna said, trying to reassure him. Koala was perfectly, beautifully qualified. Koalafied! "It's Mr. President," Nutty said. He threw his eyes toward the Secretary. Right, Anna said, I've never met you. Not before today. "Mr. President," the Secretary of Main Street's wife said, "You can't say Main Street doesn't love you." Nutty smiled. Anna did too. She looked upward. Her face fell. There was a rifle pointing out of the top window of the theater. Anna grabbed Nutty's hand. She leaned over to him. "N..." Nutty tightened her hand. "Run!" he hissed. Bang. Anna jumped. The Secretary of Main Street cried out. Bang. The Secretary's wife screamed. Anna looked toward Nutty in horror. He closed his eyes. Bang. Nutty fell onto Anna's lap. The car began to speed up. Anna hurried onto the back of the car, removing her heels. She rolled off the car as it sped toward the hospital. Ignoring the horrified glances of the witnesses, she cast one last glance at the President of VMK before hurrying into an alley and into decades of hiding. THE LIBRARY PRESENT DAY "Are you okay?" Deeba asked. Anna had completely gotten absorbed in her flashback. "I'm sorry," Anna said, "It's hard for me to talk about Nutty." "Were you really there that day?" Deeba asked. Anna nodded. "I couldn't stop it. I wish I could have. I wish I did." Simon and Deeba just smiled sympathetically. "Anyway," Anna said, "Where was I?" "Codenames," Simon said. "Ah!" Anna said. She started to laugh. "One night," she said, "we thought of making codenames. Like aliases. That's where Koala gets Koala. We used to call her Val, but soon we were using our aliases. I was Ellie." "Ellie," Deeba repeated, "I like it." "We call them Blele names," Anna said, "the other three members, now deceased, were Nutty Jr., Madi, and Jake. We called them Narrator, Mildred, and Jew." "Was there any significance?" Simon asked, "to the names?" "Not really," Anna said, "We just never called ourselves Blele. We took the first initials and combined them. Mildred, Jew, Ellie, Narrator. MJEN. But with Koala as our leader, we were MJENK." Production Continuity and Story Arcs In the past, Nutty and Grant selected Blele's five members, including two of Nutty's three children. In the assassination flashback, it was revealed that both Anna and Nutty saw the rifle out the window. Nutty warned Anna to run. The three former members of Blele were finally revealed: Madi, Jake, and Nutty Jr. Operation Blele was the formation of MJENK. References In the initial scene, Anna and Koala complimented each other on their acting in "The Fifth Xerxes" and "The Army." Spencer references the training done at the Dauntless compound in Divergent. Trivia *In this episode, producers had to decide whether to base Koala's character on the person on whom she is based or on originality. Producers decided for originality. *In the original writing, Gallifreyan was the one who voiced the suggestions to Nutty, not Grant. However, producers remembered Gallifreyan knew nothing of Operation Blele at the time of her death; thus, she could not have given suggestions on the Operation. *The dialogue between Anna and Nutty in the assassination flashback is widely taken verbatim from "The Fall of the Cult of Gallifrey." *Producers decided halfway through season five to have Operation Blele be the creation of MJEN. They were worried, however, that the public would not remember or relate to MJEN. **At one point, the real-life Koala was considered for MJEN and therefore called it MJENK. Trivia * Category:Episodes Category:Renaissance Episodes